Fan Out Wafer Level Package (FOWLP) is a technique for packaging embedded chips based on wafer level processing. As an advanced packaging technique which can provide a plurality of input/output ports (I/Os) and good integration flexibility, it has been widely used in the field of semiconductor packaging.